Ezekiel Jackson
Ezekiel Jackson 'is a member of the RAW roster as of 2009, where he is a former ECW Champion as well as United States Champion. Career 'Debut (2009) Ezekiel Jackson made his debut on the December 14th edition of RAW losing to Terry Funk. On February 4th, Jackson competed on ECW, defeating Chavo Guerrero in a quarter final match of a tournament to determine a contender for the ECW Championship. Two weeks later, Jackson defeated Matt Hardy in the semi-final and then Goldust in the final to be named the new contender to the ECW Championship. ECW Champion, United States Champion & Injury (2010) At Elimination Chamber, Jackson defeated Yoshi Tatsu to win his first championship, the ECW Championship. The following episode of ECW, Jackson stated he would begin issuing non-title open challenges every week on ECW, looking for a contender, this was answered the first week by Mark Henry, who Jackson quickly defeated. The second open challenge was answered by Vance Archer, who also lost to Jackson in a competitive match. On the third week, Jackson's challenge was answered by Rob Van Dam (former champion Yoshi Tatsu's tag team partner), who defeated Jackson to earn an ECW Championship Match at WrestleMania. At the event, Jackson defeated Van Dam, who then announced his departure after the loss. On April 8th, Jackson lost the ECW Championship in the main event to Wade Barrett. Jackson declined his rematch set for the final episode of ECW on April 22nd, saying he had "graduated" from ECW and was planning on challenging for the United States Championship. At Extreme Rules, Jackson teamed with Vladimir Kozlov to assist Mr. McMahon in his match against CM Punk, defeating Punk. After which a rematch took place without Kozlov, as well as Kane being Punk's partner in a match in which Jackson & McMahon lost. Eight days later, McMahon rewarded Jackson with his United States Championship opportunity he'd previously mentioned when leaving ECW, accompanying Jackson to the ring and ensuring he won the United States Championship from Dolph Ziggler in the main event. The following week, Jackson teamed with the debuting Mason Ryan, losing to Dolph Ziggler & CM Punk in a match that earned Ziggler a rematch with Jackson for Over the Limit. At the event, Jackson retained against Ziggler with a lot of outside interference from Mr. McMahon securing him the victory. On June 14th, Jackson was injured in a tag team match teaming with Brodus Clay and losing to Team D-Z, after which, it was announced that due to the severity of his injuries, he had to vacate the United States Championship. At Money in the Bank, Jackson returned from injury, attacking newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion, Jack Swagger, allowing Swagger to lose the championship to Sheamus, who cashed-in his Money in the Bank briefcase on Swagger. The weeks following the event, Jackson continued attacking Swagger until Edge made the save on August 2nd. At SummerSlam, Jackson officially returned to the ring, competing in the World Heavyweight Championship Match, which was changed to a Championship Scramble Match on the night, the match saw Sheamus retain the championship. Championships and Accomplishments * United States Championship (1-time) * ECW Championship (1-time) Category:Superstars